Well Isn't This Charming!
by DragonofAwesomeness
Summary: Pure Charming Family fluff. Swanfire, Snowing, and Rumbelle. Rated T for language and references. How does Emma handle awkward situations? Who ships Swanthief more: Charming or Rumple?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I'm pretty upset about how everything has happened on** **the show recently and I needed to write this fan fiction out of pure love for Charming family fluff. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or ABC's Once Upon a Time, if I did the second season would be going in a completely different direction. (Note: Tamara & Owen DO NOT exist.) Also the song referenced is Tiny Dancer by Elton John, look it up.**

Emma's point of view

Emma Swan awoke to the loud thud of the apartment door. She looked around bleary eyed and swung her feet out of bed. Pulling her phone off the nightstand to check the time, she saw the post-it note on the back of her cell phone. "_Em- Taking Henry to lunch and running some errands. Be home around 3:30. Stay safe! Xo_" Emma looked at her phone's clock, 11:46. She got up, feeling quite cold in the New England chill wearing only her running shorts and Neal's favorite old t-shirt. She decided she would hop in the shower, make some lunch, then feel free to go back to bed until dinner. Emma had no intentions of leaving the house, she feared seeing Neal. Of course, she still loved him, she missed him. Emma Swan quickly pushed away her feelings and began to undo her golden hair from the ponytail as she wandered to the bathroom.

Neal's Point Of View

He had to go talk to Emma. He'd run into the Charmings and Henry on his way to the apartment, they told him she was still home. After receiving a death glare from David and a hug from Henry, Snow sent him to the apartment. He reached the door when he heard the water running and the voice on top of it. His emotions came over him in a flood and he silently opened the apartment door, leaning into it as it shut. He listened to Emma singing a song from when they were together. His heart melted.

Emma's POV

She stepped into the hot water, the warmth running over her. The pulse of the water gushing and her heart beating reminded her of an old favorite song. One she and Neal loved. DAMN IT! She was thinking of Neal again! She pushed Neal out of head, but he was stuck there like the image of her parents in bed. She decided to let her guard down, no one was here, and Emma began to sing. Her sweet singing voice was something she had gotten from Snow, and Emma knew how to work it. She picked up the sweet old Elton John song from her favorite line, her voice ringing.

"...Ballerina, ya must have seen her, dancing in the sand, now she's in me, always with me. Tiny Dancer in my hand..." Emma's voice was strong, the memories with Neal bringing out the love in her voice. She finished washing her body and just stood in the hot water, her wet hair making the curls look dark, like her father's hair. She kept singing.

Neal's POV

He fell against the wall. Emma's voice, the same voice, the same song, she was still there. He loved her. He still felt his heart pulling him towards her. All he needed was here in Storybrooke. He'd make amends with his father, Cora had fled back to the Enchanted Forest, Regina was locked up, and Emma was here. His Emma, her parents, and HIS son. He'd never leave. Neal didn't realize where he was until he felt the steam from the shower on his face and saw the sight of a naked Emma Swan in the shower, oblivious to the intruder.

He sucked in a breath quietly. She looked happy and she was still so beautiful, her eyes shut, singing loudly. Yet at the same time she looked sad. Alone. Neal shut his eyes and the shower turned off. Without really thinking he coughed. Emma looked at him as she quickly wrapped her body in a towel. "WHAT. THE. HELL." She managed to get out, looking embarrassed. Neal just managed to remain calm and spoke exactly what was on his mind. "Emma, I-I-I um.." Damn it! She knew he only stuttered when he was nervous! "I love you. I always have. I always will. Just let me back in. You were singing our song Em, you can't hide your true feelings from me. Please just, let me be with you again and I'll never leave ever again." He face was truthful, so was his heart. He waited for her to respond.

"Neal, it hurt me so badly when you left. I went to JAIL for you. I gave up OUR baby because I couldn't take care of him WITHOUT YOU. I shut myself off to the rest of the world, no friends, no love. You were gone." Those words hurt. He moved closer and she did too. "But Neal, I don't think a day went by that I didn't miss you or feel you. I, love you too. I really do."

Emma's POV

She didn't remember exactly what happened after that, there was some more talking then Emma's towel disappeared and Neal's shirt vanished. Emma came back to her senses as she heard the door opening from her position on Neal. She quickly jumped out of the bed and threw back on the pajamas she was wearing earlier. As she watched Neal hurriedly put back on his shirt, she noticed her own shirt. "Yes Emma, I notice that it's my shirt." She blushed at Neal's comment. Then they heard the commotion down stairs. "Emma?" She heard her mother's worried tone from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm up here with Neal, be down in a minute."

Snow's POV

She noticed her husband tense when he heard Neal's name. Things were about to get interesting, especially when she saw the quick kiss at the top of the stairs, shared by her daughter and Rumple's son. Oh things were about to get very VERY interesting.

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****I'm SO glad you guys like the story! I promise that I'll keep it updated as frequently as I can write and have my two best friends preview it. If you have any scene requests or issues, please send me a message. There is some language is this chapter that is a bit on the more adult side, so please review how you feel about it. Enjoy this chapter! (Italics are Emma's thought process)**

Snow's POV

Her daughter had kissed the man who she had such a deep resentment for. It wasn't a friendly kiss, oh no, it was an intimate kiss, shared only between people who had True Love. As they descended the steps, Snow noticed how wild Emma's hair looked. HOLY CRAP. They did not! EMMA SWAN! Snow silently scolded her daughter in her head. She watched from her position on the couch as Emma and Neal talked to Henry about his day. Her husband came over and sat next to her. "Snow, is there something going on here that I'm not catching on to?" Charming could read situations so well. She didn't know what to say to him without getting Emma in trouble and risking Neal's safety. "Charming, something has happened and we will talk about it later once Neal leaves and Henry will be evacuated to Regina's." Her voice remained steady as she informed him about the situation. The frightened look on his face made her laugh. "It's nothing terrible." Just pretty bad, she thought. David reached his hand out to pull her into a tight hug. "Ok, well whatever it is I'm sure we'll get through it." She stood on tiptoes to peck him on the lips and then strode over to the breakfast counter where her daughter, grandson, and grandson's father were.

Henry's POV

"So Dad, do you like Storybrooke?" He was enjoying interrogating his father.

"Yeah Kid, it's a pretty neat place." Neal looked nervous. He observed his father carefully, noticing all his flaws and weaknesses, yet also seeing the good that Gramps and Grandma obviously couldn't see in Neal. Henry also looked at his mom. Earlier, when he first met Neal and she found him again, she glared at him and he even though she remained calm physically, as her son he watched her shoot daggers through Neal with her eyes. Now she looked at him with something new, Henry couldn't quite figure it out. Amusement? Joy? Wanting? Not love, it couldn't be love. The room sat in an eerie quiet for quite some time. Finally, Emma broke the silence.

Emma's POV

_This is so awkward. Can Mar-NO-Sno-NO-MOM tell? Oh God I hope not._ "Anyone want to watch a movie?" She heard her voice sound a bit more unsure than it should've been.

"Sure! That's a great idea mom! I'll set it up!" Henry ran off to the TV to set up the movie.

"I'll make some popcorn and hot chocolate with EXTRA cinnamon, Emma care to help?" Snow finished her sentence with a warning look, making Emma's decision for her. As the boy and men sat waiting for them in the TV area, Snow and Emma worked together.

"Do I have to pry it out of you or are you willing to talk today?" Snow asked, her voice harsh but her face seemed to care very little. She knew this was just so her father wouldn't notice them and worry about the conversation.

"I'll talk." She said slowly, very afraid of where this was going.

"Emma I saw you kiss Neal and I'm quite aware of why he was upstairs. Care to explain?" Snow stated it all very matter-of-factly.

"I-uh-umm-ahhh-I..." She felt embarrassed, yet happy with what she did. She was at a complete loss for words, and with Emma Swan, that doesn't normally happen. _Breathe. Emma, breathe_.

"I still love him. So much. He told me that he felt the same, and then things escalated pretty quickly. Just, don't tell Henry. Also PLEASE don't tell Daddy." _She never calls him daddy. Ever. Uh oh, Mom please don't freak out. _"He'll kick his ass if he found out I slept with Neal... Again." Emma manages a small smile at the thought of her dad kicking butt, even if it was Neal's.

"Em, just be careful ok? Neal seems fine, but I couldn't stand for you to feel so alone again. Now, we can finish this conversation after the movie, after Neal leaves, and after Henry goes to Regina's house for his weekly visit. Okay?" Her mother's voice was laced with concern and love. She couldn't help but feel happy at this.

One movie and 2 departures later...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Read and respond to see what happens next! Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the sweet reviews! This chapter was super fun to write, so please leave a review to let me know if you liked it. May contain more adult themes and language. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. (Italics are now Rumple's thoughts)**

Snow's POV

"EMMA!" She called out, sitting at the kitchen table. It was most definitely time for 'the talk'. Neal and Henry had left, Neal to his father's house and Henry to Regina's mansion. She pulled Charming into a seat next to her.

"Ok, let's talk." Her daughter sat down heavily on the wooden chair.

"Em, it's important that we talk about this before things go any farther." She led the conversation, father and daughter still a bit unsure of one another. "Do you really love him?"

"LOVE? Love who? What's going on? Is this about Neal? I'm going to pummel him to a pulp!" Charming flipped out as he realized what was happening. Emma quickly stood up between him and the door to stop a raged father from beating up a not-so-innocent guy she loved.

"Daddy! I mean Dad, you can't! Yes I do really love him and I want him back. For me and for Henry. I want to be a family." Her daughter's words hit her pretty deeply on the last line. She stood slowly, pulling father and daughter closer until they were in a tight group hug.

"Snow, what are you?..." Charming asked confused. He enjoyed the hug, but this was not the time.

"Shhh, let it happen. Just embrace the moment." She said as she breathed in her husband's strong aftershave and her daughter's shampoo.

Emma's POV

"Uh, mom? Dad? We've been standing like this for awhile... Can we finish this conversation?" She asked, hoping her parents would listen. Slowly, the hug broke apart, leaving all three standing there. "Let's finish this talk to I can go to bed." She told her parents as she looked at the clock. It was only 8:30 but she really just wanted to get out of this kitchen.

"Emma, I'm just gonna say it: if you love him and he loves you then you should most definitely go for it. Date him, bring him back into Henry's life, make us have awkward family dinners with Belle and Rumple, the whole nine yards. Make sure that you're both on the same page and let's try, Charming, to keep an open mind and try not to kill our daughter's boyfriend and our grandson's father." Her mother spoke so strongly and passionately Emma couldn't help but run over and hug Snow.

"Oh Mommy, thank you! I promise I'll be careful!" She hovered over her mother, hugging her and crying tears of pure joy. It was Charming who first saw the glowing in Emma's hands.

"Sweetie, your glowing. Don't touch anything." Charming worriedly moved his daughter to the center of the room where she stared at her hands, they were brighter than the sun.

"Gold? Get here quick, Emma is glowing and still can't control her magic that well." Charming spoke into the phone while staring Emma down, he looked scared. "Her hands." He replied to something Rumple had said. "Thank you, please hurry." David put the phone on the counter and just stared at Emma. The glowing was spreading to the rest of her body. Moments later the door burst open revealing Rumple, Belle, and a very worried Neal.

Rumple's POV

He swiftly moved towards a terrified Emma Swan. "Miss Swan, you need to give me a detailed account of your day." He moved his hands around Emma, trying to determine how magically charged she was.

"From beginning to now?" Emma asked, her face showed the fear of discussing her morning with Neal with HIS FATHER!

"Yes. Beginning to now. Get on with it." Rumple replied fiercely. Belle gave him a warning look to tell him to control his temper.

"Well I got up right before noon, got in the shower and sang a favorite song. Then Neal walked in on me..." Her voice trailed off towards the end. Rumple looked up, stunned. _His son had feelings for Emma, they had talked about it. He saw her in the nude? What happened after that? _

"Continue" He commanded. _Do I really want to know what happened next? Oh look, the glowing stopped._ "Actually, I don't believe I want to hear about your sex life with my son. Please don't bring it up. Now, the glowing has ceased. How do you feel, Emma?"

"I feel incredibly awkward right now, but physically pretty good." She and Neal both visibly blushed. _Ha, I'm really rocking the dad thing. Making the kid and his girl feel awkward is a part of the job, right? Oh well, it is now! _

"Well, Belle and I are off to a hamburger dinner at Granny's. Snow would you and Charming care to join us? Mostly just to discuss the new familial relation we have." Rumple extended a dinner invite pleasantly, enjoying the reactions from Emma and Neal.

"Gladly. Emma, Neal, please just attempt to behave yourselves." Charming warned as he grabbed his jacket off the hook and helped his wife into her coat.

"Bye!" Emma shouted as she ushered the two couples out the door, shutting it behind them. "Ok, first we talk, then we can see where the conversation leads. Deal?" Emma sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Neal.

"Deal." Neal sat very close to her for the intense conversation.

**So, how is this level of adult content? Too much? Please review! Next chapter should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So many new followers and reviews! Thank you all! Reviews are like love, share the love, leave a review. This was so fun to write. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, if I did then Snow's badass montage would've been longer. This chapter is pretty PG-13 so, be mature people. Italics are once again Emma's thoughts.**

Emma's POV

Neal was a mere 4 inches away from here on the couch, leaning towards her. _Ok, breathe in. Start talking Em_. "Neal, I'm gonna be straight with you. This will be a lot to take in so, get ready." _Oh God, was that too weird_?

"Shoot." Neal said as he scooted closer, looking intently into her eyes. _Oh, someone get me a bucket, those eyes leave me drooling. Stop. Speak._

"Ok," Emma sucked in a large breath, "Neal, I've hated you for awhile now, the pain of you leaving me turned me cold and into a real bitch. But I want what we never got to have. I want you to come back to me and I want you to be there for Henry. I want the dinners with your dad, even if he talks about our sex life, I want to wake up with you there, and I really really want Henry to have his dad."

"Emma. I'm never leaving. Ever again. You and Henry are all I've ever wanted and needed. I love you too." Neal was so honest now, it was as if she could see his soul. _He means it, he really does. _

"Do you promise? You want forever? Because I'd be devastated if you left me, but I would NEVER forgive you if you left Henry. And I don't think Henry would either." Emma's eyes began to fill at the thought of Henry loosing Neal. _I hope I didn't scare him off._ Neal took Emma's hand in both of his.

"Emma Swan, I swear on my life, my father's life, Henry's life, and the lives of our future children that I WILL NEVER leave you or my son ever again. Never ever. I want to be with you for forever, and then some more. Emma, I love you." Neal was so intense with his gaze and Emma was taken aback. _Earth to Swan?! Eemmmmaaaaa?! Stop drooling at his perfection and respond._

"Neal, I don't know what to say! I.." Emma's response was silenced by Neal's lips crashing down onto hers. "I love you" Emma whispered when they're lips parted momentarily. Emma threw her top at him as she sprinted up the steps, Neal was hot on her heels, trailing her up the stairs. "That conversation led to something great!" Emma exclaimed as Neal caught her.

Meanwhile...

Charming's POV

The dinner he was at could not have been more awkward. He and Snow sat on one side and Belle and Rumple sat on the other. All had gotten burgers, thanking Ruby and then just sitting in silence, eating. He swore he saw Rumple and Belle flirting, playing footsies under the table. He sat next to Snow, his arm wrapped around her.

"So, umm, how bout it? Our daughter, your son. Now we have a grandson!" Charming tried to ease the tension.

"I'll bet you a milkshake that they're making us another right now." Rumple stated coolly. Snow spit out her water and Belle stopped sipping her iced tea. Charming sat there, not believing the words had just come out of that man's mouth. He liked it.

"Deal. I'll call." Charming liked where this was going. Moments earlier, he wouldn't have, but now that the alcohol he was drinking set in, he was enjoying this.

*RIIING* *RIIIIIING* *RIIIIING*

Emma's phone rang three times and the table sat waiting for her to pick up. "Boys, this is wrong! Emma and Neal are probably talking it out and we're interrupting!" Belle informed Rumple and David. Sadly, they took no heed to Belle's warning and they waited impatiently by the phone. Finally, on the sixth ring Emma and Neal picked up.

"Dad, this IS NOT a great time." They heard a frustrated sounding, heavy breathing voice say.

"Hello Emma! So Rumple has a question for you and Nealll!" He slurred out the last word in a very girly and flirty tone.

"Augh! Fine, talk fast. I have something to do." Emma obviously just wanted the conversation over.

"Are you in bed with my son, Miss Swan?" Rumple asked, his face showing a smug grin.

"YES! Ok, is that the answer you want? YES! I am in bed with Neal, happy?" Her response was angry. Charming and Rumple shared a high-five over the table. Both couldn't have been happier that they could be getting another grandchild.

"Delighted. Go enjoy your, activities." Rumple hung up the phone. "Ruby! Can I get a round of milkshakes for the table?"

"To Emma, Neal, Henry and our many future grandchildren! Cheers!" The people raised the milkshakes and clinked them together.

**So... You guys like?! Review, let me know what you want to see! Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is just a quick chapter, sorry guys. Next one will be longer. DISCLAIMER: I own no part of ABC's Once Upon a Time. If I did, the chipped cup wouldn't have been smashed against a wall.**

Neal's POV

Neal Cassidy woke up early that morning. He had Emma under his arm, happily sleeping. Neal looked down upon her face. Her hair was spread over the pillow and over her shoulders, she looked so beautiful and serene. He couldn't help himself and kissed her nose. She stirred a bit, but not even a marching band could wake Emma Swan when she was asleep. Neal adjusted his position and went back to sleep, Emma curled into him and he drifted off, the two both very happy.

Later in the day...

Henry's POV

Regina wasn't allowed to leave her mansion unless escorted by a member of the Charming family. The people found her too dangerous. Until she was fully cleared by Archie she couldn't leave alone. She and Henry spent his night there playing games and talking. He liked seeing Regina, it made her happy and he wanted her to get a happy ending. They talked a lot about her changing and who she was before magic. They played some card games and ate junk. Now, they waited for Emma to come get him, sitting in a comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of one another.

*DING DONG*

"Regina, hey kid!" Emma coldly greeted Regina as she came in. Henry knew Emma didn't like Regina, but he was glad they were back on speaking terms.

"Emma. Well, bye Henry. I love you." Regina said, bending down to hug him.

"Bye!" Henry hugged her and ran out to Emma's car. She climbed in and drove them back to the apartment. It was a quiet ride, neither one had much to say. When they got to the apartment, Henry ran up the steps, surprised that when he opened the door he found his dad there. Snow and Charming were making lunch, and there was Neal, hanging out at the kitchen table. "Dad!" Henry yelled, rushing over to the man and wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey bud! How was Regina's?" Neal asked, pulling Henry onto his lap happily. They made such a cute pair. Henry told Neal all about his night while Emma helped out in the kitchen. Charming loved to cook and was making pancakes for lunch. Snow was setting the table.

"Um, Em?" Snow asked warily.

"Yeah Snow?" Emma asked, moving over to Neal and Henry.

"Your dad and I are going out this afternoon to house hunt and then on a date. We may be back late, so don't wait up." Snow winked at her husband and then turned to Emma. "That ok?"

"Sure, um sounds great." Emma replied, not knowing why they had to ask for her permission. They ate lunch with minimal conversation. Henry babbled on about seeing Ruby and Victor holding hands and Neal and Emma shared multiple looks over the table.

After clearing and cleaning, Snow and Charming walked out on their date, holding hands.

**Ok guys, sorry this was short. Please review! I need to know what you guys want so I can write it! I have some ideas, but I'll gladly incorporate any of yours. Ship on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Italics are Emma's crazy thoughts. Enjoy, this chapter its pretty crazy. I had way to much fun writing this, especially the Daddy/Daughter moment. A user left a comment about Emma being too sweet, so I'm trying to bring her back to a typical level of anger. I love hearing what you guys have to say, so please make my story better and REVIEW! **

Snow's POV

They had already gone house hunting, but they hadn't told Emma. They bought a house. Today, they were moving in, leaving the apartment to Emma and Neal. Opening the door to the house, Charming carried her in. Half the boxes were already here, the other half hadn't been packed. Emma didn't know anything.

They finished unpacking the things they had. Five bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, three floors, a big kitchen, and lots of living space. It was no castle, but it was the closest thing in this world, especially because of the one turret and stone walls. Snow ran around the house while Charming unpacked. She hated work, so she made him do it and he obliged knowing that after she would be happy and playful.

All was going well, until Snow's cell rang. "Hey Em, what's up?" Snow asked tentatively.

"Why. Why wouldn't you TELL me that you bought a house? WHY?" Emma sounded furious, but not only that; she sounded hurt. "I'm coming there and you will have one minute to explain yourselves." The line went dead.

Snow leaned against the wall, silent tears streaming down her face. "Charming?" She called for him and in an instant he was there by her side. "Charming, she knows. I don't know how, but she knows and she's unhappy and she's on her way over here." Snow slid into her husband's arms and settled into his side, crying. Moments later, the door flew off its hinges, literally.

Emma's POV

Her anger came to the surface when Henry mentioned the boxes and the sold sign. She quickly picked up the phone and ran out the door screaming into it. Then she reached her destination and saw the beauty of the house, her inside tightened and a blinding pink light shot out of her tightly clenched fists and hit the white front door, sending it airborne. _If I didn't have anger to take out, I'd be worried about how that happened. _

"Someone better tell me WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON?" She said, stomping into the kitchen area. She looked and saw her father's tears running onto her mother's hair. He looked up at her. _Why are they crying and not talking?_ Her mother's shaking form turned, revealing a tear stained face and puffy eyes. _WHY ARE THEY CRYING? They should be happy! They got all they wanted, now they can start over and have a perfect life without me. _"Tell me why you didn't tell me you were moving out. And your one minute starts now so get talking." Emma stated, her voice practically was made of ice.

"Emma, oh Emma, we're so sorry." Her father moved towards her. _If they loved me they wouldn't leave. Why are they doing this? _

"Just, why? Why did you two think it was ok to move out, to leave me, to, to, to make me feel so unwanted again." Her voice broke and she fell to the floor, sitting cross-legged made her feel like a child, but she was a child. She never got to be one emotionally, so now she was one. "Why?" Emma whispered as she fell forward, head landing in her hands. _I can't even think straight, I just want them to stay with me and never leave again. _

"Emmy, my little Emmy," Charming said as her took her into his arms, "Your mother and I, we love you. We love you so much. I know things have been strange between us, we have a weird relationship and are both getting used to this father-daughter dynamic. Please Em, look at me." He cupped her face in his hands, she felt her heart being repaired by the gesture and the watering eyes that locked in on hers. "We moved out for a reason. We wanted you to have your space, us to have ours, and they can be shared. You can make a room in this house all yours. You can stay here ANY time you want. Emma, I can tell you're upset, but why to this extreme?" _He is genuinely worried about me, he's such a dad. _

"Are you gonna have another baby?" Emma asked, her voice barely audible. She didn't know what answer she wanted to hear, but she wanted an answer.

"We're going to try for one, sweetheart. But don't you for even one second think that this means we'll love you less. You were our savior, our angel, our perfect child. We wouldn't ask for anyone other than this Emma Swan, no matter how crazy you get." By then, Snow was holding Emma too so that she was in between her and David. _They don't mean it, that baby will get everything I never had. It's not fair._

"You don't mean it. You guys are gonna have a new kid, just like my first foster family. That one is gonna be loved. You'll get to raise it, it'll be happy. It gets everything I've ever wanted, but it didn't have to fight for it. You'll forget me and raise your new kid, I'll be nothing. I-" _It was all true. They don't love me, they'll have a new one and that one won't have years of trauma they have to work through_. Emma stood and walked towards the door. She stop when she heard her mother's exasperated tone.

"Stop it. Stop saying that and stop thinking it. We're going to get through everything, TOGETHER. We are a family. Emma Swan, DAMN IT LOOK IN MY EYES. You need to get it through your head. We WANT you. We NEED you. We LOVE you. Nothing that happens will change that, ever." Snow practically screamed the words at her. _They mean it now. They really do. _

Emma helped her parents unpack and picked her room, the one in the turret. She went home to Neal and Henry. She opened the door and saw the TV on. She walked over to the couch and immediately clutched her heart. Neal and Henry were both fast asleep, Neal on his back and Henry curled into Neal's side. Both were holding the other. Emma got her camera. _This is too cute for me not too._ She snaps the picture and then scoops Henry up, carrying him off to bed, cursing how heavy he is with each step.

As she settles into bed, Neal walks in. He flops down and goes right back to sleep as Emma laughs at him.

**Like it? Please review and tell me what I can do. Thanks, you guys rock! Infinite xoxos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter was thought up in about five minutes, but I swear it's gonna be fabulous. I got some of my inspiration from the show Bunheads, watch it, it's funny. Some inappropriate parts, get used to it. DISCLAIMER: I own positively and absolutely nothing. Please review, it literally makes my life to hear what you guys like and want to see (criticism is accepted happily). Emma's thoughts are the italics. Read and review! **

Emma's POV

It had been months now since she and Neal had started dating again. They lived in the apartment with Henry, Snow and Charming lived in their 'castle', and Rumple and Belle lived happily in the pink house. Everything was quiet and serene for Emma Swan, Storybrooke had a low crime rate so she spent most work hours trying to beat her father in staring contests, she endured every weekly family dinner as her father and Rumple tried to out do one another in embarrassing her and Neal. She enjoyed waking up every morning to Neal's body against hers. Now, they were getting their first night alone in awhile. Henry was going to Snow and Charming's for the night and Neal had just left to drop him off.

"Ok Em, what creepy place are you watching me from?" Neal questioned, looking carefully around the apartment for a hint. _He can't see me at all! Ha! _She watched as he wandered over to the counter looking behind it. _He thinks I'd be THAT obvious. _Emma was almost offended from her great spot under the kitchen table, her near-nakedness blending with the chair legs that she crouched around. _Ugh, he isn't even looking. _

"Unless you start looking, you get nothing tonight." Her voice was seductive and loud. His head shot around, spotting her crouched form under the table. He quickly scooped her up and carried her off to their bedroom, both laughing as they slammed the door shut.

3:20am

Emma woke up after a great night with Neal to her phone buzzing like crazy. Seven missed calls from Mom. She quickly picked up the phone, worrying like crazy. _Was it Henry? Was it her dad? Was it Snow who was hurt? _"What's going on?" Emma asked into the phone nervously. Neal barely stirred, not even a train would wake him.

"Emma, Henry had a red room nightmare. He won't let Charming or me near him and keeps screaming for his mom." Snow exhaled all the words in one breath. Emma heard a loud noise in the background from Snow's end.

"MOMMMMM! Emma!" She heard Henry's voice, but it was pained.

"I'm on my way!" Emma spoke hurriedly as she dressed at the same pace, taking the time to write Neal a note and tape it to his forehead. _He'll find it. Henry needs me, lets go._ Emma grabbed the keys to her bug and ran out the door, jumping in the car and slamming on the gas.

3:30am

Emma ran up the stairs to find Snow and David outside Henry's door. _He's crying, oh he's crying._ She acknowledges her parents with a quick hug. Bursting in, she sprints to his bedside and grabs his hand. "Kid? Henry! Please talk to me, I'm here now." She holds his trembling body against hers in a bone crushing hug.

"Emma." Henry breathed a sigh of relief and sank into his mother's embrace. "I was so scared, I was back in the room. But no one was there, not even Aurora. I was hot and scared and the flames kept growing until I screamed. I woke up and I just needed to see you..." He trailed off, his sentence lost into his mother's hair as he buried his face into her neck like the scared child he was.

"Shhh, I'm here now. Mommy is right here, you don't need to worry. C'mon kid, lets go get some hot chocolate or something to put us back to sleep." Seeing that Henry wasn't moving, Emma ended up carrying him, not without a few curses, into the kitchen.

She looked up to see her parents had beaten her there. _Man, we all think alike, all the time_. Her father handed her two warm mugs as she sat down in a kitchen chair, Henry on her lap. Henry grabbed a mug and leaned back into Emma's chest, his heart slowing to join the steady beating of Emma's. Half way through his mug, Henry put it down and just snuggled closer to her. She put down her own mug, said an awkward goodnight to her parents and repeated the carrying process back UP the stairs, but with way more cursing. _He definitely got heavier while we were in the kitchen. _

Back in Henry's room he had claimed in this house, Emma tucked him in. Kissing his forehead and cheek before beginning to leave. "No, sleep here." Henry's words were slurred with exhaustion as he pulled Emma's hand. _He needs me. _

"Scoot over." She says, sliding under the blankets and lying next to him. Next thing she knew, he was curled into her, his breathing evening out, his soft snores sounding like Neal's. _My baby, my beautiful boy_. She loved seeing him act somewhat childish, it made her sad to see what she missed, but she adored the little bits she got. "I love you, kid." She mumbled into his hairline, falling asleep with him, forgetting all her worries and cares. Forgetting even the fact that tomorrow was Family Dinner night.

**Review please! You guys rock. Hope you enjoyed. Get excited for family dinner. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: After a serious discussion with my editing crew, I've come up with this brilliance. J & M you guys are the best friends I could ever ask for. Here is all of the requests I've been getting (you all want the same thing) so, Charming & Emma fluff, a plot twist, and some more Rumple and Charming shipping things begins (pause- italics are always Emma from here on out and there is some language in here!)... 3...2...NOW! **

Emma's POV

After getting home from her parents house the next day with Henry all she wanted to do was have a quiet night, watch a movie or something. But no. Tonight was Family Dinner night. _This is awful. Our messed up family should avoid each other, not see one another. _Emma put in her headphones and listened to some good music while she set the table for seven, putting Henry at the head of the table.

They changed venues every week. Last week, Belle and Rumple had hosted, so now it was Emma and Neal's turn. The more alcohol the better. She carried two cases of beer and a bottle of wine into the kitchen, happy at the thought of just getting wasted enough to black out this dinner. She knew what was coming: Gold asking for another grandchild, her mother trying to act respectable, her dad making little comments about how cute she and Neal were. It was almost sickening. She took out her headphones and the song from when she was just thirteen, Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik, stopped playing. It was 5:30, in a half hour they all would start showing up. Her parents, forever punctual, would come at 6 o'clock sharp. Rumple and Belle would then be there between 6:15 and 6:30, they never felt the need to be first.

"Hey Dad!" Emma greeted as she opened the door. _He looks happy tonight. _She leaned in for her awkward hug and was met with the smell of Anchor Steam beer. _No wonder he's happy, he's already buzzed. _"Hi mom! What'd you bring?" Emma asked, her eyes hungrily wandered to the covered dish.

"It's a surprise, now let me in so I can finish and fix whatever you tried to cook." Her voice was teasing and playful.

"Fine! I'll call down Neal and Henry." Emma wandered to the top of the stairs to her room, rapping her knuckles against the door she shouted "They're here!" And she ran back down.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice came from the entry. _Let the awkward interrogation begin. _

"Belle! Rumple!" Emma walked over to the couple, accepting the plate of desserts.

"Papa! Belle!" Neal said, hugging his father. _He's such a daddy's boy._ Henry was on the couch with her dad, talking his ear off about Grace, Jefferson's daughter. Emma walked up behind the couch and vaulted over, landing next to her dad. She leaned on him lightly, until in his slightly drunken state he pulled her into a hug and continued talking to Henry.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Snow called from the kitchen, handing Belle plates to pass out. Emma untangled herself from her father's grip and practically ran to the kitchen.

Everyone settled in at the table. Belle, Rumple, and Neal on one side and Emma and her parents on the other, Henry sat at the head of the table. Hands picked up tacos and mouths devoured them. There was brief conversation at first, weather talk and gossip. Then, the conversation took a turn to what she deemed uncomfortable.

"Emma, how's the quest for my next little grandbaby coming along?" Rumple asked, his eyes gleeful at Emma's immediate reaction of shock.

"Well if you must know," she paused to cover Henry's ears with her hands, "We aren't trying right now. Not until things are worked out and not until I GET my fancy proposal and ring." Emma uncovered Henry's ears and acted completely normal as they all registered what she said. _Serves him right for asking, HA! _

"I'm gonna just assume that you're saying this for my father's question and you're not implying that you're angry?" Neal looked worried as if he'd missed all the hints. She shot him a glance that said: don't worry, I'll explain later.

Henry looked back and forth between his parents, trying to figure out what he missed. _Poor kid, outta the loop_. She felt trouble in the air, not sure why but she did.

"Rumple, leave my daughter alone about her sex life." Charming stood up, in his drunken state he wobbled a bit, but he tried to stand straight none the less.

"Well isn't it charming that you're sticking up for her. Need Daddy to fight your battles now, Miss Swan?" Rumple leered on the word charming, mocking her father's nickname. _I don't, but it's nice._

"In fights like these, I prefer him to." She retorted quickly.

"Well he never had the chance to before, so I guess that makes sense." Rumple had an evil glint in his eyes. _Not. Cool. Dad is gonna flip and mom and I are gonna start crying._

"Nope. You didn't just go there. It's on, imp!" Charming grabbed his sword from next to the door. "No one speaks to my daughter this way and gets away with it..." Charming scolded as he walked towards the table, sword pointed at Rumple. "It was YOUR fault that we didn't get to stand up for Emma. You created this curse. Now that I have my baby, I will stand up for her. So, if you're going to keep doing this, FIGHT. ME." By then, he was directly in front of Rumple.

"As much as I would love to sword duel, without my enchantment as Dark One, I have a disadvantage. I believe I'll use magic." Rumple threatened, fireball in hand. _Uh oh. Protection spells, protection spells, Emma think and put a protection spell over your father. _

Belle grabbed Rumple's arm to try and get him to stop, but she didn't have to. Emma shut her eyes and a purple steam appeared around her father. Henry stopped comforting a crying Snow and a teary Neal to watch the scene unfold. David stood in the magic, his mind cleared by the power. Rumple threw the fireball, but instead of hitting Charming, it dissipated into the purple. They all sat there amazed.

The sword shot through the protection spell, Charming's force sending it straight at Rumple's head. The sword skimmed Rumple's head before he could stop it, leaving a trail of blood down the side of his face. The only noise in the room was the sword hitting the wall and sticking in the mortar between the bricks. Rumple raised his hand to his face and looked at his red fingertips. _Dad is dead. The Dark One is going to kill my father because he made him bleed. _

"Nobody makes me bleed my own blood!" Rumple shouted, walking out the door. Belle chased after him to walk him to the hospital. "No Belle, I can fix it with magic." Was all they heard as Rumple magicked the door shut.

Her dad sat sat down to hold her still crying mother. _What the hell actually just happened? _"You guys ok?" She asked her teary eyed parents, boyfriend and son.

"Emma, you saved me. We're crying because we're proud of you. Neal get in there and hug her." Neal swept her off her feet. _This isn't bad._ The door flung open.

"I'm back. And I apologize. I really do." Rumple sat at the table and Belle held his hand. The wound on his face was gone, but the tension in the room it had created was still there. "Here Henry, take this and run to Granny's to get us all some cocoa." Rumple stuffed some cash into the boy's hand and sent him out with Belle so she could help carry.

"Ok. I feel the tension as if its magic. Can't we just, I don't know. David... How about some embarrassing of our babies?" Rumple tried to relieve the awkward in the room.

"Why not! Should we tell them their couple name?" Charming was giddy. _Stop, please, stop. _

"Swanfire! You guys are SWANFIRE! You two together make a little perfect couple and have your little name, and, and, god! You two just, so perfect. My baby and her boyfriend!" Charming ran and squeezed them together. _Oh god, this is just awful. _

"But we all know I love them more than you, David." Rumple contradicted.

"No." David was blunt.

"Yes I do."

"You can't."

By this point everyone else was in stitches laughing like crazy when Henry and Belle came back. The cocoa was hot and delicious and the verbal fight was quite the entertainment to end the night. Rumple and Belle left, then Snow and Charming, then Neal carried Henry to bed and it was just the two of them. _Just how it should be._

"So, about the ring thing..?" Neal asked cautiously.

"Oh I'm entirely serious that we aren't trying for a baby until you propose, but I haven't left you any hints until now." _He's so cute when he's worried. _

"Oh, ok. Hold on, my dad dropped his wallet under the coffee table." Neal slid down and grabbed something under the table. He came up on one knee.

"Emma Swan, will you do the honor of marrying me after all this time?" Neal looked at her with those big brown eyes, and in his hands a blue velvet box with a silver ring with diamonds in the shape of a swan.

"YES! One thousand, billion, bajillion times YES!" _I'm getting married! To Neal! Happy happy happy! _She jumped into his waiting arms and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I'm glad you said yes, I've had this ring since before Henry was born." He kissed her and they ran to call their parents. Tonight would be a night none of them would forget.

**LIKE?! REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
